Just You and Me
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: I was on a search for my long lost mother and getting over a lost love. That should be enough drama. But the second I set foot in that country, here I was thrown into a war within an imperial court, people looking to stab your back, and my unresolved feelings for an idiotic emperor. Well... scratch the last one, that doesn't count. Ling/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers new and old! Thank you for clicking on my new story, Just You and Me. :) This is the sequel to my story Just One of Those Days, but if you'd like, you don't have to read the other first to understand this one, you just may be a bit confused at some places.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own FMAB.**

**Without further ado,**

**I bring to you...**

**A Marshmellowtime Production...**

* * *

**Just You and Me**

**Prologue: GHOSTS of the Past**

* * *

_My eyes sought out the sky, and I sucked in a deep breath, letting the wind around me tease my hair, causing it to flutter about me._

_My best choice was to visit Roy first, learn whatever he knew about my mother, and from then on, I would use whatever leads he could give me to start my search, no matter where it took me. I would find my mother, and I would get the chance to get closure on the matter of what happened in my family._

_But despite the fearsome idea of traveling all around the world, I wasn't scared._

_I had my body, my memories, my name, none of which I would ever give up again. But with those things beside me, I knew that when I stepped out of the home of my past, I would be able to live my future. After today, a different sort of journey would begin for me._

_And I was ready to meet it head on._

* * *

The sun shone down brightly against the shimmering sand, sending heat hazes scattering across the earth, dizzying the air. The sand was a bed of golden beads, glinting and seeming to move soundlessly as hot air swirled against the desert ground, sending clouds of dust into the clear blue canvas, not a cloud in sight.

Heat radiated off the ground, baring fangs to unfamiliar foes of the desert. The town up ahead was like a far off oasis, hidden and tempting. It looked like an illusion from afar, but noises traveled over the sands, promising life just a few minutes away.

"Why..." My breath came out raspy, and I leaned over, resting my hands on my knees.

My head turned upwards and apple red eyes glared hard at the sun, and I felt my knees threaten to buckle as I pulled my lips back pitifully.

"_IS IT SO DAMN HOT?"_

My cry went out unheard, and I grumbled under my breath, reaching for the canteen in my leather knapsack and taking a sip of the lukewarm water. My lips felt chapped and dry as my dried tongue licked over them. I used the back of my gloved hand and rubbed dust out of my eye, wondering what a sight I must've looked like then.

Stupid deserts.

A swirl of wind buffeted against my already dry skin and I winced, my cape fluttering out with it as it blew my hood back, letting my long ginger braid snap out, bumping against my shoulder.

Stupid wind.

Grumpily, I took a step forward, letting out a surprised cry as my foot sunk into the ground, causing me to fall over and land face first in a pile of sand.

Stupid everything.

* * *

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all the way out here?" The man at the open bar counter eyed me curiously, his hands swiping over the cup he was cleaning. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"I get that a lot," I drank down the cold water he had offered greedily, using the back of my hand to wipe my mouth as I let out a relieved sigh. "I'm looking for someone."

"Not much to look for out here," He gestured to the small oasis town, where beyond that, lay nothing but hot sand and desert. "You sure you got the right address?"

_Not exactly. _"More or less." I rubbed my head, feeling my braid sling over my shoulder, and I buckled the coat, keeping it drawn around my chest. "Think you've seen her?"

I swung my leather knapsack around and lifted up the flap, rummaging around, I pulled out a simple photo, one of two women.

Both were gingers, and rather beautiful, filled with life in their eyes and happiness in their grins. The two were nearly identical; the only thing setting them apart was their eyes. The one on the left had eyes of the deepest blue, seemingly a collision of shades, while the one on the right had eyes of a dark green, resembling that of emeralds.

The bartender man blinked, taking the picture gently and examining the photo. "Quiet the beauties."

A small smile touched my lips at the compliment, and I knew I could never compare to the two. "I'm looking for the one on the right, green eyes."

His brow furrowed and he scratched at the stubble forming on his chin, eyes narrowed for a moment before he blinked in faint recognition. Hope flared in me like a wild fire, and I contained it carefully, watching his expression as he seemed to recall some event in the past.

"A woman like this passed by actually," He said, setting the photo down on the counter and tapping it thoughtfully. "Not to long ago—around the time Central was going through all that trouble, said she was exploring."

His eyes met mine and he blinked. "Looks like you actually. You related to her, kid?"

_Now that is an insult. _"I guess." I took the picture, tucking it away safely. Roy had been as helpful as he could have been in aiding me on the start of my search, going so far as to offer to help look himself.

But asking that of him would have been selfish. He had a country to help rebuild after the war Father had started, and after all the grief my family had given him, it was more than enough that he still wanted anything to do with me.

_I approve_. I thought silently, wondering if Amelia could hear my thoughts—I'd like to think my deceased aunt still could, and that she was beside me every step of the way on my journey.

Roughly two years ago, a war had broken out in Central, with a vicious plot planned to use the people of the country to make one large Philosopher Stone—an alchemic tool used to grant insane power and even perform miracles. The trouble had come from within the central government of the country itself, and a fierce battle had taken place, nearly tearing the country to shreds.

I, previously having been an amnesiac ghost back then—stick with me, I'm telling the truth here—had been thrown into the turmoil headfirst, forced to make choices and sacrifices that would haunt me for probably the rest of my life.

That much, I knew for certain.

When things had died down and I'd gotten my memories and body back, I had spent a few months with the Elric's, who kindly helped get my body back into shape. When I was deemed fit enough to go, I took off, with the help of a few other friends I had made back there, on a search to look for my mother, who had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth.

Too much work for one person if you ask me.

"Do you know where she was headed?" I pulled a jug of ice cold water towards me, refilling my cup and then my canteen, ice cubes and all as I screwed the lid. "Or anything at all?"

The man looked troubled, scratching at his chin once more in thoughtful silence. "Well, she mentioned something about checking out the east. She wanted to learn more about the science or magic they were doing over there."

The man set down a fresh plate of fruits, drenched in sugary syrup, and I felt my mouth water as I quickly grabbed a fork, digging into the cool dish with delight. My toes curled in pleasure, and the man tapped his chin, brows furrowing.

"What was it now? Ping? Shin? No, that's not it... Ah! Xing! That was it, she was headed to the country a little ways off from here—Xing."

I froze, feeling the sweetness of the fruit leave me as I stared at the man with wide eyes, a smile still plastered on my lips around the fork in my mouth. Suddenly, everything tasted dull, bitter, and I felt a sick feeling begin to bubble up in the depths of my stomach as I stared at the man, refusing to believe what I'd just heard.

"D-Did you say _Xing?_"

"I reckon so." The man nodded, looking pleased. "Said she'd be spending a year or so there."

I quietly set down the fork, feeling dread drown me from within as I buried my head in my hands, letting out a low groan as the word registered in my head, and the meaning behind the word came through as well.

_Xing?_

But that's where...

"You don't look to well, sweetheart." The bartender suddenly looked worried, reaching behind him as if to grab for a basket. "You alright?"

"Fine," I waved my hand, burrowing my head into my hands. _Damn it all._

As far as I knew, there was nothing wrong with the country of Xing itself. On the contrary, I had heard of many great things—namely from Alphonse Elric, a close friend and helper on my search.

It was beautiful country, rich in heritage and life, and filled with cultures I was unfamiliar with. From stories and tales from the traders I'd met, it sounded quite nice actually.

_There was just one problem._

"They've just recently crowned a new emperor to my belief!" The bartender grinned, setting down another glass of water for me. "The country should be filled with festivities right now!"

_Ling._

I offered the man a sheepish smile, chugging down the new glass of water and laying down some money gratefully. "Thanks for the help! Would you happen to know if there's a long distance phone around here?"

The bartender smiled warmly, pointing to a small building. "Over there—they've got a place for you to write letters too. And don't mention it kid—stay safe out there, you hear?"

I felt warmed by the comment, and it brought a flutter in my chest. It was nice to know there were people who gave a shit about you in the world.

Especially when I was looking for someone I assumed didn't.

I grinned, nodding my head and waving to him. "Thanks again!"

* * *

"_You're headed where now?"_

"I'm going to hop on with a trade caravan headed further east," I started, holding the phone to my ear and staring down at my dusty worn combat boots, my pants tucked sloppily in. "I plan to stop at Xing."

"_At least Alphonse is there, he'll be a lot of help."_

"Yeah." I paused for a moment, a strange feeling filling me as I stared at the ground. "How are you Uncle Roy?"

"_Uncle?"_

"It only seems right," I answered cheekily, and I heard a voice in the background. Roy spoke to the other person before turning his attention back to me.

"_I've been busy I suppose. The Fuhrer is letting me off easy and I've got a ways to go to making friendly terms with the Ishvalans." _Roy sounded tired, but pleased, and it made a smile touch my lips. _"Have you been healthy?"_

"I do my best," I played with the leather bands on my wrist, the familiarity they brought was a welcome presence on the lonely journey. "Couple hours here and there, eating plenty—getting sick of this desert though."

"_You're welcome to come back whenever you feel like it," _Roy replied warmly, and I wondered if maybe in a better life, he could've actually been my dad instead. _"My house isn't the best at the moment, but my door's always open."_

"I'd be better off at the Elrics."

"_I'll remember that next time you stop by."_

I laughed, feeling light for a moment, relieved and at ease. There was a sort of lonely comfort Roy offered, we'd both lost someone close to us, and we'd lost the same person to boot. He was like the father I wished I had, and he did whatever he could to help me out.

"I'll write to you when I arrive." I promised, glancing out the door to where the inside of the building led to a small mailroom-like structure. "See ya, Uncle Roy."

"_Stay safe, kiddo."_

I waited till there was a soft click, and I placed the phone back into its place. Stepping out of the booth, I slipped into the smaller building and gazed around. A few workers stood behind countertops, but otherwise, the room was near empty.

There were a few desks pushed out into the corner, with ink and paper for writing, and a drop off box beside it. I stared at the table and moved towards it first, taking out a paper and pulling out my own pen as I leaned over, scribbling an overdue letter to Winry first, another letter to say hello to Ed, and then finally, a letter to Alphonse.

I had pulled out another sheet, and I stared at it long and hard contemplating what to do.

"_When we meet again, I'll be able to tell you what you mean to me."_

"I can't." I groaned, nearly slamming my head into the desk. I raised my head up and stared lifelessly at the paper. _It's not like I haven't been thinking about it...but with all that's been going on..._

My eyes caught onto the leather bracelets on my wrists. I stared at them for a moment, eyes softening as an ache made itself known in my chest.

I'd been looking for some of my old things, and when I'd gone into Greed's room for memory's sake, there they'd been, lying on the dresser, untouched, faintly dusty. I didn't know why I took them, but for some reason, having them beside me felt like the closest I'd get to having _him_ beside me.

_I miss him._

"Can I face Ling yet?" I murmured, brows furrowing. "I'm not even sure about how I feel..."

_Maybe he met someone else! _I perked up suddenly, eyes shining hopefully. _I mean, he's emperor now, right? So there's probably a ton of girl's wanting to be his lover. He must've chosen someone._

Keeping the thought in mind, I grinned, still going back to Alphonse's letter and writing a side note to keep my trek to Xing a secret.

_Just in case, right?_

I slipped all the letters into their respective envelopes and approached the counter, purchasing a couple stamps and sliding the extra ones into my bag. "Can I check for any mail?"

"Of course," The woman behind the lady glanced up. "Name?"

"Gho—Alice." I corrected, grinning faintly to myself. "Alice Lithers, but could you check under Ghosty too?"

"Alright," She looked slightly confused, but disappeared into what I assumed was the mail room. It was good I sent letters often, keeping them up to date where I was, but it was unlikely I'd get any letters all the way out here.

"I found one," The woman returned, looking surprised. "Under Ghosty, here you are."

I paused, surprised as well as I took the envelope from her. The second it hit my hands I felt a sense of dread, staring at the beautiful red color and gold color lining around the edges. It looked like something meant for kings, and I had an aching suspicion as to where it came from.

I paled at the prospect. The woman watched me curiously as I set the letter down carefully on the table, holding it at arms length as I switched out my pocket knife and slid the top open.

"If anything comes out of this," I warned her, and she looked frightened all of a sudden, taking a step back. "Just run."

_The roses had been scary enough. _I shuddered at the last mail stop and carefully nudged the letter out of the envelope. When nothing happened, I breathed a sigh of relief, taking the letter and flipping it open.

_My love,_

_I hope all's been well. You still haven't replied to any of my letters yet, and as worried as I am, you reply to Alphonse's so I know you're alright. Although, I am greatly wounded you reply to his but not your lover's. On other news, the coronation ceremony has finished, and Xing is beautiful this time of year. I look out and the flowers blooming remind me of you, and I hope to see you again soon. Though you weren't able to attend the ceremony, I hope you'll be here for the festivals coming up._

_Love, forever and always,_

_Emperor Ling Yao._

_P.S- Wouldn't Alice Yao sound nice?_

The mail lady reading over my shoulder swooned, her cheeks dusted as she cooed at the contents of the letter. I felt my face pale and I quickly crumpled the letter up into a ball, stuffing it into my knapsack and breathing heavily, slapping a palm to my face.

My gaze traveled outside the window to where the desert lay, and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

_The date was a few weeks ago. _I nodded reassuringly, slinging the bag over my shoulder and sighing. _He's probably sending them to be nice. He must've met someone way better for him by now._

Nonetheless, I was staying under cover when I arrived in Xing.

Just in case.

* * *

"Your majesty, what shall the colors of the drapery be?"

"Red and gold—I wish to keep the traditional colors at best."

"Your majesty, would you prefer duck or pork for the main roast?"

"Both."

"Your majesty, we have discussed, and believe that closing down one of the main roads would be best for the festival."

"Send word and check with the residents first."

"Your majesty—"

"My gracious council," The young emperor's voice rang out across the hall, and all movement came to an abrupt halt. Ling Yao resisted the urge to press his fingers to his head and instead inclined his head slightly. "I wish to take a break for today, preparations can resume tomorrow."

Without a second hesitation, the people bowed, robes sweeping the floor as they stood and left. Ling waited till every last one had disappeared behind large double doors, and then slumped in the throne, tilting his head back and letting out a low groan.

"Lan Fan."

"Yes, my lord." Lan Fan stepped from the shadow of the throne, mask shielding her face as she inclined her head slightly.

Ling's lips twitched and he patted her arm. "What ever happened to Young Lord?"

"You are no longer young, my lord. You are the emperor now." Lan Fan reminded, her voice was impassive, but it took trained ears to detect the faint fondness in her voice. "Thus, my lord."

"I see." Ling continued to stare at the ceiling, eyes roaming over intricate designs; perhaps he should change that... "Lan Fan?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Do I have to do all this?" Ling whined, emperor façade falling from his shoulders as he slumped in the throne. "I hire them to prepare so that _I _don't."

"They wish to please you." Lan Fan stated finally, and Ling sighed, knowing full well that his body guard, and most trusted friend and companion, was right.

Being emperor came with responsibilities.

But what'd he _give_ to be rid of these draping robes and in his former clothes, when he'd been traveling about searching for the Philosopher's Stone.

His adventures in Amestris.

Amestris.

Ginger and red clouded his mind, leaving a spicy sweetness, a tang, in his mouth as he threatened to slump further, close to sliding out of the chair as images came to mind. The familiar face, the eyes, the bright, eye catching hair, soft lips, fiery attitude...how he missed it.

He missed Ghosty.

It had been several years since their departure, and as reluctant as he had been, he had only left with the thought in mind that he would receive letters—preferably daily, on how she was doing.

In a span of two years, Ling had received two letters.

Two. Letters.

The first had been a month after their departure, when he had arrived in Xing and preparations were being made to appoint him as the next emperor.

And it had been a simple two paragraphed letter saying that she was doing fine, asking dully how he was, and saying that the food at the Elric's house was phenomenal.

The second letter had come a year after, telling him to stop sending so many ridiculous letters.

He hadn't heard from her since.

Ling had first gone through withdrawals, tempted to leave his country and hunt her down and take her back to Xing with him. Though Lan Fan had gently and firmly reminded him of his duties as emperor, and he had been coaxed into staying.

It didn't stop him from sending out scouts though.

But even then, no distance or months of no word could dampen the feelings for the ginger. When he had come back to his country, he had sat down beside Fu's grave and seriously mulled over his thoughts and feelings, taking into thought that it could've been a spur of the moment, and act he had made simply because he was young and foolhardy.

Ling had arrived with the conclusion that he did in fact, love her.

It had nearly driven him mad, not knowing a thing. Whether she was eating well, sleeping well, getting along well—he spent endless days lounging about wondering if she'd changed much, from her hair to her personality. He often wondered how she looked now.

It had only been when Alphonse joined him here in the later years that he had been able to be a _bit _at peace. For unfairly, the blonde received monthly letters, sometimes short and hurried, but letters nonetheless.

Ling only had two.

And _when _Ling saw her again, not _if_, he would force her to sit down and learn how to write a proper letter.

But Alphonse dutifully kept him updated, stating that she was fine, her search was going fairly alright, and that she sometimes missed the whole lot of them.

But that could not appease the burning desire in Ling's heart to see her again, to feel her in his arms—alive and full, not transparent and flickering as she'd been the time he'd first known her. He wanted to hear her laugh, see her crooked grin, and have her eyes soften at him.

All in all, he wanted Ghosty, or Alice now, to be at his side.

Little did he know, his wish was soon to be granted.

* * *

_If my calculations were correct, and all those times I'd gotten to know you, you should be getting this letter, meaning you're in Xing by now like I'd thought._

_I'm not writing to lecture you, so don't go crumpling the paper just yet. I guess I would ask how you've been, but to be frank, I don't really care. And we both know she would be at our throats for getting along so terribly after her death._

_Aside from our strained relationship, I sent this letter to make you aware that your daughter is searching for you. Her intentions, I don't know, but I have a guess if I know her as well as I did Amelia. I can tell you though that she's stubborn, and run as you'd like, she'll catch up to you._

_Try not to screw up this time._

_Mustang._

"Huh, guess he still doesn't like me." Emerald eyes glittered in amusement as she leaned back against the cool walls of the tavern. Dark ginger hair tumbled past her shoulders and she ran her eyes over the letter, a small smile on her lips.

_My daughter._

How odd it sounded to hear those words. What would she look like? She was like herself? Her sister? Was she timid or bold? Stupid or snarky?

She honestly had no clue.

But she couldn't deny the flicker of curiosity running through her to find out. Her eyes soared over the country of Xing, the central city alive with preparations for the festival coming up, and a small smirk turned her lips upwards.

She wouldn't le tit be that easy, she'd see just how bad her daughter wanted to find her ass of a mother, and actually, she probably shouldn't even consider herself that.

Her actions were inexcusable. That was fact, and something she would never, not ever, forget.

_If this is you telling me not to screw up, I won't, Lia. _Her eyes sought the sky, reminding her of the shades of blue her sister's eyes were. _I won't run off this time._

"I can't wait." The mother slid shades over her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder, pocketing the letter and finding herself immersed in the crowd.

_It's been a long time, kiddo._

* * *

**Because I'm so nice, I've left it at that. :D**

**As I promised, April 6! Pacific time though, hahaha. But aside from that, I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel JYAM, and that it was up to standards. I'm glad to be writing this again, and with all the other stories I've just thrown onto my plate, I wonder how it'll work out, haha.**

**To my JOOTD readers, welcome back, and thank you for patiently waiting and supporting me all this way. It's good to be back, and I hope you'll all be there step by step on Ghosty's new journey!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	2. OF Those Days

**I'm so happy to see so many of you guys again! It's great to be back. :D**

**Updates for this story will **_**not **_**take this long, only unless something comes up. The updates should range from every two to three weeks. :)**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

**Just You and Me**

**Chapter One: OF Those Days**

* * *

It pained me to admit it, it really did.

I didn't want to think about it, but the fact was undeniable as it stood there before me, in all its glory.

There was something wrong, I guess. Something uncomfortable to me at the thought of admitting something redeeming about the latest bane to my existence. Well... maybe that was too far. More like my current...problem, yeah, that wasn't too bad, right?

_Either way_, the idiot did have good points about him, more than I'd like to admit, and even worse that I noticed them, but this...

Xing was beautiful.

A frown marred my face and I scratched the side of my head with a rueful sigh, appreciative eyes running over the foreign country in a mixture of begrudging awe and amazement. The idea that _he _came from such a wonderful looking place was... weird. The caravan that had picked me up had been kind enough to take me with them all the way to the capital before waving friendly good byes.

The capital of the country thrummed with life, people all around me moving about in their daily business, my presence irrelevant in their daily lives. I couldn't force back the wide curiosity surging through me as I stepped aside and off the road, watching as people from farmers, merchants, nobles, and regular citizens, move back and forth.

It was like and unlike Amestris in many ways. They country I had called home would always have a biased place of favoritism in my heart, but this country was weaving its own special place simply from the sheer awe of the air—the _country_. I had to give Ling and Lan Fan props, this place was amazing.

The current street I'd wandered into seemed to be setting up for some sort of festival, with lanterns being strung from building to building. People moved back and forth, carrying boxes and crates, to children and groceries. The choice of clothing wasn't _too _different—well, maybe a lot more than I expected. With changshans and qipaos, it was a change from the simple trousers and button ups in Amestris.

Not to mention the smell; spices and exotic scents wafted all around me, tempting and tantalizing as I made mental notes to swing by and thoroughly experiment with the cuisine here.

_Ah, focus Ghosty—Alice. Focus. _I patted my cheeks as if to wake myself up and stepped into the sea of people, keeping my eyes wide as I gazed at the unfamiliar sights and took in the sounds around me.

Different shops and stalls lined the streets, people working and selling their wares in a normal business day. I found myself swinging by a few and picking up a few knick knacks before I realized it.

Xingese people were persuasive.

_Must be where he gets it from. _I chomped down on some dessert called a moon cake, savoring the sweet yet thick taste of the red bean paste inside. Apple red eyes darted from vendor to vendor, store to store, and I suddenly began to wonder how on earth I was going to start searching for a single woman amidst all these people.

_Flyers? No, she'd notice and might scram... Then again, she isn't a dog... _I frowned and shifted the bag of desserts and candies in my arms. _I could ask around, there probably aren't many gingers around here... Doesn't that mean I stick out? I should probably put my hood up so _he _doesn't get word..._

Before I'd even realized it, I collided into another figure and found myself falling backwards. My eyes widened and I jerkily swallowed the mouthful I had and winced, landing on my back as a moon cake tumbled from my hands.

"Shit," I rubbed the back of my head, blinking blearily at the bright blue sky, turning orange with the evening. "Ah, my bad—"

"我很抱歉, 我很抱歉!" I blinked at the language and paused, glancing up at the rapidly moving figure in front of me. "我很抱歉! 请原谅我吧!"

When I came into focus, I took in the young man before me, who couldn't be any older than me by the looks of it as he clasped his hands together, holding them tight as he continued to repeat the words over and over again. I stared at him in bewilderment, fluffy brown locks like chocolate falling around his face, and a small bit pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck.

It took me a moment to translate what he'd said and I sat up, offering him a sheepish smile. "Um, it's no—I mean, 别担心." The Xingese language felt weird and awkward on my tongue, but I didn't spend countless hours trying to learn it for nothing.

The young man before me paused in his rapid apologizing, his head turning up to me almost fearfully, and I was met with one of the prettiest shades of blue I'd ever seen. Perhaps not as beautiful as my mother's, but a soft, pale baby blue, the color of the sky the closer it seemed to the ground. He was young as I'd suspected, and there was a look of disbelief and confusion written across his fearful face.

_Why do I have the strangest urge... _I jumped when his head nearly hit the ground. "I-I humbly apologize for bumping into you, miss! Especially since you are not from here—you have my deepest apologies—" _To hug this guy?_

"Wait," I stared at the male before me with wide eyes, feeling my mouth drop open in surprise. "You can speak English?"

"Y-Yes." His cheeks flushed and he scratched the side of his head, looking embarrassed as he offered a hand to help me up. I took it, marveling at how smooth yet firm his hands were, and he slipped them back into his sleeves. "My job requires being able to speak in different languages... I h-hope that's alright—"

"Of course." I felt my shoulders slump in relief, glad to know I wasn't lost here. "It's nice to know that I can talk normally."

"A-Actually, many of the citizens can speak it as well."

"...huh?"

"I-It just seems u-useful, especially for trading as of late; s-so you should get by pretty easy." He admitted shyly, his hands moving in his sleeves, and I assumed he was twiddling his thumbs. "I-I'm sorry again for bumping into you—"

"Don't sweat it." I waved him off, grinning slightly as I bent down and helped him pick up his bag, filled with different fruits and vegetables. "It was my fault anyway. I should have been looking."

"No-Not at all!" I blinked at him in surprise and his cheeks flushed as he began to suddenly look panicked. "I-I mean, it was rude of me. Ah!"

I jumped at his sudden cry and his eyes were wide with despair. "I made you drop your cake—"

"Its fine—"

"If you'd like; you can tell me where you're staying and I'll bring y-y-you a batch!" He suddenly looked horrified, face paling as he shook his head wildly. "N-No, wait, that's im-improper of me! I'm sorry—"

"Hey." He jumped as my hand landed on his shoulder, a look of fear filling his face as he began to shake, but I offered him an exasperated smile. "It's fine, thank you."

His baby blues grew large and I grinned faintly, rubbing the back of my head. "My name's Gho—Alice."

"A-Alice." The young man lowered his head slightly, putting his hands together and bowing. "I am Zhu Xang; i-it's a pleasure. Most people just call me Xang—"

"Zhu." I tested out the name on my lips, liking the way it came out. "Zhu—you're a pretty nice guy."

His cheeks flushed a bright tomato red, and something told me this poor guy didn't get compliments often. "P-Please—ah, I mean, thank you! T-That's very kind of you to say."

"Zhu, would you mind helping me out?" I pulled my bag around and began rummaging through. "You see, there's someone I'm looking for here, do you think you've seen her?"

Zhu frowned, looking uncertain, but I held the picture out and he gingerly took it in his hands. He gazed at the picture for a moment before blinking in surprise. "I-I have actually."

Hope flared wildly in my chest and I praised the heavens for blessing me and letting me run into this man. "Have you really? Where? Do you know where she might have gone?"

Zhu looked frightened by the sudden onslaught and I dialed it down, flashing him an apologetic smile as he wearily nodded. "She was viewing the palace grounds, I don't k-know where she w-went though. I just re-remember because of her hair..."

"That's a start, I guess." I sighed, running my hands through my hair before pausing briefly, blinking at the ground and back at the man before me. "Did you say palace?"

"Y-Yes." Zhu looked embarrassed again as he began to twiddle with his fingers once more. "I-I work as a royal attendant."

"...that's why you speak English?"

"Y-Y-Yes. It's often helpful for visitors."

"...so you work for Li—the Emperor."

"Yes. E-Emperor Yao."

_Emperor Yao. _I let out a low whistle. A few years and the guy becomes leader of a whole nation while I'm running around the world looking for the woman who abandoned me.

It makes you think.

I felt a spark in my chest and I slung an arm around Zhu's shoulders, causing the servant to flinch as I flashed him a bright grin. "Zhu, do you know a man by the name of Alphonse Elric?"

"M-Master Elric?"

_Al too? _I sighed, nodding as Zhu looked confused. "A-Are you an acquaintance of Master Elric?"

"...I guess you could say that."

"Y-You have my deepest apologies!" I blinked in disbelief as he tore himself away from me, bowing his head rapidly over and over again. "H-How could I be so inconsiderate to a guest—p-p-please forgive me!"

"It's okay..." I felt my brows furrow as Zhu frantically began to apologize, and I was starting to realize what I was asking for. "But if you _really _feel bad, I know how you can make it up to me."

"H-How?" Zhu's head shot up in an instance, and I grinned, sliding my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket.

"Would you mind giving me a tour of the palace?"

* * *

If I'd thought just the streets of Xing was nice, the palace was a kingdom fit for gods.

I was in what Zhu explained was the front... building I guess, of the palace. It was the "entrance" room, where most commoners and others were allowed access to, but an audience with the Emperor was what was hard to get.

Even if this was just the front doors, it was beautiful.

High pillars rose up in columns, marble floors gleaming back at me, extravagant rugs and tapestries covering parts of their surfaces. Long, curved arches ran along the walls, intricate patterns and writings I could never understand decorating the walls. The air was crisp, littered with the faint hint of herbs and spices and perhaps incense.

Zhu fiddled with his sleeves nervously while I moved around in circles, following the delicate paintings and designs, admiring them, if only for a moment.

A palace, huh?

It was different from being in the office of the Fuhrer, or standing beside Roy in the Central HQ. Being here itself was almost intimidating, as if everything watched you and waited for you to stumble and make a mistake, anything so that they could claim you didn't belong here. This was the place for royalty.

_Ling lives here now. _I let my gaze land on the towering double doors before me, feeling my gaze grow soft. _He's always lived here._

"The e-entrance leads further in," Zhu began to explain, watching my expression with a small smile, obviously used to seeing such reactions. "To the main room or other branches, from there you can get to the c-c-courtyard, and off to the other sides are the separate lands that belong to each clan. To the other areas are the personal quarters, further down the servant quarters, and b-between are the Emperor's harem—"

"Harem?" I frowned at the unfamiliar term, looking to Zhu curiously. "What's that? His personal farm?"

"W-W-Well," Zhu cheeks flushed a tomato red and he fiddled with his fingers, looking down bashfully. "I-In an r-r-rougher context, I s-s-suppose."

"Huh." I didn't think Ling would go out of his way to have his own little farm. Maybe there was a lot more to the guy I didn't know about. "Do you know where I could find Alphonse right now?"

"A-At this time, I'm sure Master Elric is—"

"Xang!" Zhu jumped, his gaze quickly lowering to the floor as he brought his head lower. I watched with a frown as he shook slightly, and when I turned my gaze upwards, I flinched at the large, burly man before me.

Wrapped in robes that draped over his round figure, the silk cloth looked tight and stretched over, designs of dragons pulled over and making them resemble snakes. I raised a brow at the sight, the man tugging almost furiously at his long beard as he glared at the servant beside me. "What took you so long? The head chef needs the ingredients for tonight's supper!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir." Zhu bowed, and I huffed, annoyed with the new man already. "I-I got distracted, it's my f-fault—"

"You're right it is!" Little beady eyes narrowed and I slid my hands into my pockets, annoyance radiating off me in waves at the way this guy was treating my newfound companion.

I didn't have many by the way, so whenever I get one, I treat them right!

"Honestly, you're always making mistakes like these—how you still have a job here is beyond me, I could have you thrown out of the palace you know!"

"I-I do, sir..."

"Then get going—"

"He was just helping me out." I interrupted, fed up with the one-sided fight going on in front of me. The round man paused, looking baffled with the comment, and he jerked his head upwards, his gaze meeting mine in indignant surprise. "It was my fault, Xang did nothing wrong."

"A-Alice?" Zhu whispered, but I ignored the innocent servant, eyes narrowing, head cocking, and chin tilting as I held my ground against this guy.

"Pardon?" Pot Belly's eyes narrowed into thin slits, and not the sorta good-looking way Ling managed to pull off, full on squint and little snake slits.

Wait, forget the earlier part.

Please.

"It was my fault." I repeated. _Don't do it Ghosty, don't do it. _"Or are you hard of hearing?"

_No wonder Roy wanted someone like Havoc or Riza to come along. _Pot Belly's eyes went round and his cheeks flushed red as he whirled around to Zhu. "You dare bring a commoner into the palace? What right do you think you have?"

"I-I'm sorry—"

"He has every right." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "It was my decision, he simply complied, or is this how you treat foreigners?"

"Foreigner?" His eyes latched onto my hair, and I suppressed a annoyed grunt at the action. Ginger hair wasn't _that _uncommon, alright? Look at my family for goodness sake—I mean, I guess it kind of was over here in Xing, but did it really matter?

"Traitorous!" Spit flew from the man's lips and I blinked in confusion. "Not only did you bring in a commoner—a stranger nonetheless! What if she were a spy? An assassin? The Emperor's death would be on your hands!"

"A-A-Assassin?" Zhu squeaked, and I blinked.

"Assassin?" I rubbed the side of my head, frowning. "I can assure you I'm not—"

"We would have no way of knowing!" His eyes narrowed and I suddenly felt the urge to bolt. "Xang, return to your post in the kitchen."

"B-But—"

"At once!"

"Y-Yes, sir..." Zhu's head shot down and he flashed me an apologetic look. I easily waved the servant off, a small smile on my lips for him as he hurried away, bags in tow. It was Pot Belly and me now, and I craned my head to give him a flat look.

"I'm just here to meet with Alphonse E—"

"Guards!" I blinked in disbelief, pointed spears suddenly pointed my way as the man held up an arm, several palace guards at his call and flanking me on either side. "Take this girl away—she's a trespasser."

"Trespasser?" Firm hands pried my arms behind me and I bristled, glaring hatefully at the man. "I told you, I'm here to see an Alphonse—"

"She has no permit to be here. A simple low life wandering in." Pot Belly turned, his robes swishing with the action, and my eyes narrowed into slits as he waved his hand carelessly my way. "Take her away."

"Hold on one second!" Without warning, the guards pulled me back and began to tug me away, my feet dragging along the floor as I tried to dig in and throw my wait. "Hey! I said—"

"Probably trying to see the Emperor." The guard to my left muttered, and I blinked, mouth falling open in surprise.

"Too many of them these days. I understand that he's younger than most we've had, and better looking, but honestly, he already has the daughters of the clans at his call."

"I would never—"

"Women do anything for money I guess."

"And power."

"I don't want the Emperor..." I whined, finding myself limply dragged along as the guards paid me no heed, ignoring my cries and pulling me away. "I want Alphonse..."

_That's it. _I frowned, brows furrowing in annoyance as I was pulled down a hallway. _I hate this place._

...now how was I supposed to get out of this?

* * *

_This seems... _I felt my brows twitch as I leaned against the cold and cool walls of the holding cell I currently resided in, idly scratching at the ground with my slightly rusted pocket knife. _Oddly familiar._

The sudden memory of being stuck in a cell with Ling ran through my head, and an exasperated smile touched my lips at the memory, from Ling's advances to the appearance of Barry the Chopper.

_Everything seemed so...simple. _I scoffed at the idea, bringing my knees up to my chest and staring in front of me thoughtfully. _In its own way. Back then, I just had to go with it to get my memories and my body back._

But it wasn't like that anymore.

My fingers twitched and I gazed forward, wondering if I was being regretful or sentimental. Back then, it was one massive war on our hands, something so surreal thrown into our lives as if it were nothing, and now that it wasn't... It seemed so far fetched.

There was no Father planning to become God and take over the world, there was no war ready to break out, there was just me, and my simple search for the woman who'd given birth to me.

There were no homunculi.

_Greed._

The name was like a knife to the chest, and I curled tighter in on myself, twisting the leather bracelets around for a weak form of comfort. My chest hurt, and the pain was almost suffocating. It was annoying really, the thought that I would be so hung over something like this, but when it came down to it, it only seemed fitting.

I missed him.

_I always would._

"I just had to go and start a fight with the guards," I mentally slapped myself. "Way to go Gh—Alice."

_Maybe I'll keep calling myself Ghosty and just introduce myself as Alice. _I reasoned suddenly, looking up thoughtfully. _That seems a lot easier._

"Ghosty?"

_Yeah, like that._

...

...

...

Wait, what?

My head snapped upwards and I felt my entire body freeze as eyes like golden honey met mine in disbelief, and the world slowed around me for a moment as the familiar face came into focus. Golden locks like the sun were cut short, and fell in fluffy bangs around his face as a look of happy surprise came over him. "Ghosty, it is you!"

"Alphonse..." The name left my lips and I shot upwards, eyes widening in surprise as I rushed to the older boy. "Al!"

We ran forward for a hug, and I winced when my face collided with the bars, and Al toppled backwards, letting out a groan and rubbing his face in pain. The two of us blinked before letting out a loud laugh, shoulders shaking and tears forming at the corners of our eyes from the failed reunion.

"Look at you!" Al exclaimed, eyes shining with amazement as he leaned forward, pressing against the bars. "Your hair got longer—you look good as new!"

"I could say the same!" Happiness swelled in my chest like a balloon, threatening to burst at the sight of such a familiar face. "You look like you've had that body forever!"

"It took some getting used too," Al admitted sheepishly, and I grinned, knowing his struggles when I had to go through them myself. "It's been too long! All I've heard of you is from letters—how is brother?"

"Ah, still kicking." I felt my eyes soften, and a warmth I hadn't felt in a long time filled me. It was the kind that couldn't be replaced with simple letters or phone calls; it was the genuine presence of another person beside you, a friend. "It _has _been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Nearly two years," Al murmured, a look of nostalgia flickering across his face. "Has it really been that long? It seemed like everything that happened was just..."

"Like a dream." I settled back on my hands and smiled faintly at the thought. "After all of it's over, it seems unreal that it could be this peaceful, huh?"

"You took the words from my mouth." Alphonse chuckled, and I was in faint wonderment at how mature he seemed now, a huge difference from talking to a walking lump of armor. "How have you been Ghosty? Ah, I mean Alice—"

"Oh, don't sweat it." I waved the blonde off, grinning at the common mix up. "I've reserved that as a personal nickname for some close friends. Alice is just a legal name anyway."

"Have you been well? It seemed you were doing fine from the letters, but it's always different in person—how were your travels?"

"Awesome." My lips turned upwards at the memory of all the places I'd managed to visit in the past years. "Long, and unrewarding, since I only found one lead to the next, and never any real sign of where my mother was, but they were amazing none the less. You wouldn't believe the kind of things I saw up in Briggs—their bears are pretty crazy."

"I can imagine." Al sweat dropped, seemingly revisiting a far off memory. I blinked at the boy in confusion before Alphonse suddenly seemed to remember something, turning to me in surprise. "That's right—Ghosty, how did you end up in the holding cell?"

"Huh? Oh." I blinked in realization, forgetting for a moment that I was still in a cell. "Well, apparently I was trespassing in the palace."

"They wouldn't throw you out for something like that... Unless you were sneaking into unrestricted areas."

"I kind of got into a... argument with some of the guards."

"Oh. I see."

"Yup."

"You know, this could have been avoided if you'd let me tell Ling you were coming." Alphonse stated suddenly, and I froze at the name, a small smile on the boy's lips. "They would've welcomed you with open arms, not cells."

"Knowing him he'd make the whole thing one grand celebration." I muttered, fumbling around in the bag they'd let me keep. "I prefer to keep things low key."

"Or are you just embarrassed?" Alphonse teased, an amused look on his normally innocent face, and I stiffened, unwillingly feeling my cheeks suddenly warm at the thought.

...

...

...

"No way—I was right?" Alphonse's eyes were wide with disbelief and I shot up, cheeks ablaze.

"I-It's not like that—I just didn't know what I would say!" My arms moved about frantically as I searched for words to explain my situation. "I mean, I'm just not _prepared _to face him, you know? What am I supposed to say—sorry Ling, I know you basically pledged your heart and soul to me, but I don't know if I feel the same?"

"Don't you?" Alphonse questioned curiously, looking surprised and I faltered, my shoulders slumping slightly as I glanced to the side, finding myself at a lost for words.

"I don't know." I admitted, eyes growing soft as I ran my fingers over the leather bands on my wrist. "I think I'm... I guess this is what they call heartbreak."

Alphonse grew silent, a saddened look in his eyes that I instantly grew defensive upon. I couldn't stand another sad look like that, not when I'd made so many myself, and I was tired of wallowing in some form of self-pity.

But the death of a loved one was a hard hole to dig yourself out of, believe me.

"Well, lucky for you..." A jingle broke me out of my reverie and I snapped my gaze upwards as Al dangled a set of keys in front of me. "I happen to have a few connections with the royals here."

I felt my eyes glitter at the sight and a sob left my lips as I clasped my hands in front of me. "Alphonse Elric you are an angel sent from heaven!"

"Yes, yes," Alphonse chuckled, slipping the key in and opening up the door. I quickly moved out of the cell with an air of relief, letting out a relaxed sigh at finally being released from the cramp place. "Now then..."

Alphonse held his arms open, a sheepish smile on his face. "Shall we try this again?"

I stared at the boy for a moment, memories of long nights of being unable to fall asleep, laughs and tears, countless struggles, and without another second to waste, I threw myself into his arms with a wide grin.

"It's good to see you again." Alphonse murmured, and I felt my shoulders relax, a warm smile on my face.

"It's good to see you again too."

* * *

"I have to admit I feel a bit bad about sneaking you around the palace." Al admitted, glancing down long, extravagant corridors that I didn't have time to admire. "You shouldn't have to be doing this..."

"Its better this way," I offered, glancing from side to side and feeling my shoulders slump when I noticed there wasn't a person in sight. "Besides, I'm sure Ling must be plenty busy with his new duties as Emperor."

"Actually—"

"Alphonse! Alphonse! Alphonse~"

Alphonse stiffened, a look of surprise on his face before it gave way to recognition, and he whirled around in surprise. "May?"

I blinked at the light footsteps and turned, standing beside Alphonse as a strangely familiar girl came into view—aha! She was the one from before when Ling became Greed... The other Xingese princess. Huh, then that meant she was Ling's half sister.

And she was about to see me.

...

...

...

Oh.

"I've been looking all over for you!" May cried, a look of happiness on her face as she trotted up to the blonde, a bright smile playing on her lips. "Where have you been...?" Her eyes landed on me and she blinked, doe-like eyes meeting my apple red and she paused, looking puzzled.

"Alphonse, who is this?" May quickly latched onto the blonde's arm, and only then did I realize that it must've looked pretty bad for Alphonse sneaking a girl around the palace.

Whoops.

"May, this is Gh—Alice." Alphonse introduced, an exasperated look on his face as the younger girl glared daggers at me, fingers twitching as if to reach for hidden knives under her dress. "She's a good friend of mine—"

"Then why is she sneaking around the palace?" May questioned sharply, her voice kind to Alphonse, but her eyes were anything but to me, and I found myself shuddering slightly from the intense hatred. "If she's a _friend_, she would be gladly welcome."

"Well, you see, she's trying to avoid getting seen by someone right now—"

"Like who?"

_Attention... Too much attention right now... _I glanced back and forth nervously, shifting from foot to foot. At this rate, noises would be heard and people would come over and start asking questions... And we weren't home free yet, we were still within the palace, and that meant the off chance of running into Ling—_which_, I am not prepared for right now.

"Well—"

"Were not dating." I clarified suddenly, and May's eyes snapped to mine, her eyes widening in surprise for a moment before they sharpened. "I swear."

"Why should I—"

"May, don't you remember her?" Alphonse smiled slightly, brows furrowing as May looked to him in confusion. "In the battle against Father?"

A dark look flickered upon her face at the memory before it gave way to a more curious look as she seemed to rifle through, searching for my face. I doubted she would come up with much, seeing that I was invisible most of the time. But to my surprise, her eyes widened in disbelief and recognition and she let out a startled gasp.

"The ghost girl!"

"Y-Yeah..." Alphonse agreed, and I frowned. Was that how I was remembered?

"You have my deepest apologies!" May quickly bowed and I blinked, waving my hands at the girl. "A friend of Alphonse's is a friend of mine! Please forgive me for my—"

"I-It's fine," I laughed slightly, rubbing the back of my head with a faint grin. I'd been mistaken for Roy's secret 'young' lover once or twice, and despite how terrible scarring the idea of that would be, I had to find ways to work my way out of those awkward situations with angry exes. "It's nice to see you again."

"I can't believe I forgot." May's eyes were wide in surprise as she put a finger to her cheek, blinking with wide eyes. "Especially since your Yao's betrothed—"

"We're not married."

"Concubine—"

"It's not like that."

"Lover—"

"We're not that either."

"...friend?" May offered finally, and I paused before shrugging, settling with the term. A confused look came upon her face and she idly fiddled with the buns on her head. "If I remember right, didn't the Emperor have some sort of infatuation with you?"

Her eyes darted to Alphonse for a moment I blinked, wondering silently in my head if this girl had some sort of thing going on for the other Elric. Then again, considering the way she'd reacted to the idea of Alphonse with another woman, it seemed likely.

"It's nothing like that." _Not really a lie. _"Besides, in the middle of a war and when you're about to die, you tend to say things you don't mean."

"Oh," May blinked, a look of confused surprise flickering across her face as she frowned. "From the way I heard it, I was certain you two were involved. After all..."

May cheeks flushed bashfully and she held her face in her hands, swooning slightly from side to side. "You Amestrians do leave an, ah, _impression _it seems."

"...thanks." I rubbed the back of my head, feeling my shoulders relax slightly as I met Alphonse's gaze. "Maybe we should get going—"

"Ghosty...?"

Well shit.

I froze, and automatically my heart began to thunder against my chest, the pounding sound so loud it echoed in my ears and blocked out all other noise. It was still a strange feeling getting used to having a heart again, but at the moment, there was no shutting it off as my mind registered the familiar voice, sounding stunned and disbelieving as I fixated my gaze ahead of me, unable to turn.

_I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready. _My fingers began to tremble and my knees shook, leaving me cursing at my sudden nervousness. _What am I supposed to say? No, wait, maybe I can run? Ah! I'm no coward, but..._

"Ghosty." I flinched at the name once more, stiffening at the way it left his lips. The first time had been one of disbelief, and this time, it had been one of confirmation, as if he were confirming the fact that I was actually here.

_Maybe he got fat. _I wrapped myself around the thought. _Really ugly, really fat, a total jerk. Power does that to you, right? Yeah, maybe he isn't the guy you remember at all._

With the weak line of reassurance in mind, my entire body shook as I swallowed, slowly allowing myself to turn around and face the nightmare I'd been dreading for the past years.

And it felt like time slowed down.

He didn't believe his eyes when he first saw her. It was impossible to really, and as out-of-the-book as it sounded, the simple sight of the familiar head of sunset orange made him halt, the robes adorning his figure pooling ever so slightly along the floor as the workers and council members continued on speaking, confused as to why he had stopped.

He refused to believe it first. It was some cruel trick his mind was playing, but Ling knew better, and the notion was quickly thrown away when he stared at the figure down the hall before him. A low drum began in his chest, slow and steady, but surely picking up speed as he took a step further, as if to get a better look at the figure in front of him.

From behind he could tell she'd grown a little taller, still shorter than him, much to his delight. It seemed her hair had grown longer as well, and it swung over her shoulder it a braid. Her presence was a strange one, the kind that could go by completely unnoticed, but once you realized they were there, you couldn't overlook them any longer.

It was her. The fates would be too cruel if it wasn't.

"Ghosty...?" The name hadn't left his lips in years, not in the way he remember as it rolled off his tongue and into the air. The council members at his side blinked in confusion, but they were in the back of his mind, though he should be paying attention now, he couldn't help it.

Her entire body froze at the name, and he knew it was her. Sharp eyes detected the stiffening of her shoulders and the way her body seemed to almost tremble, and inwardly he wondered if she was _frightened _by the idea of seeing him again.

Ah, that would be a blow to his chest.

"Ghosty." The second time confirmed it, and she half turned, as if wanting to move to the name. Ling felt his heart begin to pound as something like adrenaline picked up in his body, an excitement he hadn't felt before scorching through him. _This couldn't be real._

Some part of him cursed the eternity it seemed to take her to finally turn around just so he could truly confirm it for himself, and he was half tempted to cross the gap between them and spin her around just to set himself at ease. But there was a nagging in the back of his mind that they weren't like before, they were under different circumstances, different rules, and Ling still had yet to understand the boundaries he was allowed to cross.

_She could feel nothing for you anymore. _Ling swallowed, another step he allowed himself, and the council members glanced between him and Ghosty in confusion, murmuring amongst themselves. _She could be an entirely different person._

_She could still be grieving._

And honestly, Ling would take anything but the last one. The first two could be fixed, could be worked upon, the last one was like an iron wall, and he had none of the means to break it down.

But before the eternity and sheer suspense of it all choked him, she finally turned, in one swift movement, and familiar apple red eyes met his, and Ling paused, inhaling sharply at the sight of her again.

She was standing beneath a beautiful tapestry, one of some late emperor's empress, and her ethereal beauty. But the beauty of the woman in the painting did nothing to veer his mind off of the dusty, stunned, beautiful woman before him now, alive and breathing.

He felt his face settle into a mask of calm, an automatic response he had been taught at an early age to get by in this political mess. But he felt his emotions churn into some strange mixture of shock, surprise, and happiness, and his fingers twitched as she faced him, trembling slightly.

Her face was one of trepidation, uncertainty on her face and he felt her eyes soar over him, taking him in and he'd give anything to know the emotions and thoughts running through her head as she faced him, eyes wide and near disbelieving.

He'd imagined this moment for days on end, and now that's he stood here in front of him, he was ashamed to admit he didn't know what to do.

"...Ling."

Ah, there went his heart again.

_And the fates that had drifted became tied once more._

* * *

**You guys have no idea how happy I was to see so many of you again. T-T You people are so kind and wonderful and amazing that I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling.**

**As I said earlier, I promise that updates won't take as long as this one did unless something comes up. :D I'm glad that you're all looking forward to another adventure for our not-yet lovebirds, and I hope you guys will stick around long enough to see where this sequel heads.**

**To address the concern stated in a review, I'm not offended at all. In fact, thank you very much for pointing this out to me, and I promise to do my best to make it play out right. I would strangle myself if I ever killed Ling's character, because I love it for all his happy-go-lucky yet greedy and cunningness. I definitely don't want to make him a blubbering idiot in love, and I promise that it won't be the case. I simply just want to let them have some fun I guess, since it **_**is **_**Ling, but the guy hasn't forgotten he's an emperor now, and his feelings for Ghosty and his duty to his nation will be a conflict throughout the story. :D Thank you again for your concern, I'll do my best!**

**Once again, thank you all so much for all the kind reviews, and following me all the way here from JOOTD. I'll do my best not to let you guys down with the sequel, and I hope you've all enjoyed the new chapter!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
